


Emojis? Really?

by deathbyspaceglam



Series: Home for the Holidays [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Jewish Character, Rey Skywalker, The Memenorah, applesauce vs sour cream discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Rey goes home for the holiday with a controversial addition to the festivities.





	Emojis? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ktavnukkah day 3 with the prompt _laughter_.  
>  All calendar information is accurate. This fic takes place in 2017.

Hanukkah overlapped with finals week, because of course it did.

In Rey’s freshman year at university, she had been lucky enough to have finals early enough in the week that she could go home before the first night. In her sophomore year, it had come earlier in December. They _technically_ weren’t supposed to have candles in dorms, but who would really notice? Candles didn’t produce a detectable amount of smoke, especially if a window was open. So Rey had gone to buy a menorah, but the only one available had been…

“Did you really get _that_ thing?”

Now, in Rey’s senior year, she had lit candles on the first three nights in her dorm in the emoji menorah. She didn’t like to have a box of less than 44 unlit candles, so she had brought both the box and menorah home to continue lighting. But, of course, her cousin was being a dick about it.

“So what if I did?” said Rey, folding her arms protectively in front of the memenorah. “It’s none of your business how I celebrate.”

Ben scoffed and returned to the table. Once he was gone, Rey went back to choosing candles. It was the fourth night, and there were five different colors of candles in the box… She pulled out one candle of each color and thoughtfully arranged them. Red, orange, yellow, and white, with a blue shamash.

Ben made a gagging noise. “Candy corn? Really?”

“Ben, be nice,” scolded Leia as if she were talking to a child. He shrunk back into his seat, muttering something unintelligible.

“Ready to start lighting?” asked Lando, who had placed five traditional blue and white candles in the family’s old menorah. Rey nodded.

Seemingly effortlessly, Lando struck a match and lit both shamashim in one swift motion. They stood behind the menorot holding the lit shamashim and sang the blessing together.

“Baruch ata Adonai, eloheinu melech ha-olam, asher kidshanu b’mitzvotav v’tzivanu lehadlik ner shel chanukah.”

They lit the candles. Once the shamashim were in place, they rejoined the others at the table. Food was distributed.

Rey ambitiously piled latkes on one side of her plate. On the other, she made pools of applesauce and sour cream for dipping.

Ben cringed. “How do you let that nasty stuff even _touch_ your sour cream?” Dipping a spoon into the sour cream, he splashed a huge blob onto one of his latkes. Flecks of sour cream got on his hair and shirt.

“Excuse you, applesauce is the _best_ thing to dip latkes in!” called Luke from across the table. “Sour cream is just a version of milk that doesn’t work!”

“I assure you, it works just fine,” said Lando, spreading sour cream evenly on one latke. Luke rolled his eyes at his husband.

“You’re defiling the natural purity of sour cream!” Ben spat, stabbing a latke into the blob of sour cream. Rey snickered. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing,” she said, although her shaking shoulders said otherwise.

Ben scowled and pulled out his phone. Rey exchanged a glance with Leia, who was calmly dipping latkes in applesauce and not bothering to engage.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not bitter or anything, definitely not.


End file.
